imscaredfandomcom-20200214-history
HER
"Please be quiet" HER is another form of White Face"I have lots of names! One of them is HER", and the secondary antagonist of the game IMSCARED. She was introduced in the IMSCARED Steam Workshop Edition, which is available for purchase on Steam. Appearance As HER, White Face took a more curvy, feminine form with more than just a floating head. HER is tall and slim, with long, straight dark gray hair. She has an hourglass body shape and breasts to give her a more feminine appearance. Unlike normal White Face, HER actually has an entire human-like body instead of just a head. She can be considered somewhat stick-like in figure. Like White Face's floating head form, she has no nose, hollow black eyes, and a scar running from her left eye down her cheek to the end of her face. The only difference in her face is that she sometimes has no mouth, at least in her normal appearance. She is only shown without a mouth in her first couple appearances, such as her appearance in Not to See and her physical appearance in her parlor. Her portrait image, the maze, and in the gravesite shows HER having a sinister smile similar to White Face, and also playfully sticking her tongue out. When you chase her down with your gun in the gravesite, she will appear more distorted. She will appear with a mouth, smiling widely with black liquid oozing out of it. Ominous faces will float beside her as she chases you. As you shoot her, her appearance will become more and more distorted, with bullet wounds in her chest and legs as she gets bloodier and bloodier. She is mostly seen smiling until you kill her, where she frowns with blood oozing from her mouth. Behavior HER is a lot more serious than White Face."As HER, to talk was not my thing." When you arrive in her parlor, she beckons you to "please be quiet." If you go against what she has said, a jumpscare will pop up on the screen saying "Quiet I said" with a distorted version of HER's face on it. After that, you will be forced to run, causing your game to end after the same distorted picture of HER appears on the screen, crashing your game. HER likes making very mediocre appearances, such as her arm popping out of the wall, her appearing for a split second, both in the parlor, and her face shown in the Labyrinth. Despite HER being more serious, her tone of voice appears just as playful as White Face's, as she emits a ghoulish, howling laugh during the Cellar section. She also cries out in pain in a high voice when you kill her. The female-sounding, shuddering breathing occasionally encountered in the game (notably in the sections involving HER) could be assumed to belong to her as well. Gallery Capture12.PNG Capture11.PNG Capture10.PNG Capture9.PNG Capture8.PNG Capture7.PNG|"Quiet I said" Capture4.PNG Capture3.PNG HERWorkshopEnd.png|HER as seen near the end of the workshop edition. References Category:White Face Category:Incomplete Category:Spoilers